Paternidad
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana te conviertes en padre? Debido a un proyecto de paternidad escolar, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas experimentaran lo que es lidiar con pequeños pero escandalosos niños y niñas, los cuales ahora están a su completo cuidado. ¿Qué podría salir mal? No lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían era que "Paternidad" era una palabra muy pesada para ellos.
1. Prologo

Resumen. Paternidad

¿Qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana te conviertes en padre?

Debido a un proyecto de paternidad escolar, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas experimentaran lo que es lidiar con pequeños pero escandalosos niños y niñas, los cuales ahora están a su completo cuidado.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

No lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían era que "Paternidad" era una palabra muy pesada para ellos.

Diversas parejas

TakaMido

KagaKuro

AoKi

MuraHimu

Y no se, las que vayan saliendo.

Solo una propuesta algo rara, para aligerar también el hecho de que siempre escribo drama, esta vez traigo un intento de Humor… conste que dije intento, no aseguro risas.

Espero les guste :D

Prologo.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el instituto privado Shutoku, los alumnos se encontraban platicando animosos a cerca de su fin de semana, planes futuros, salidas al cine etc. Disfrutando de su ferviente juventud sin problemas, especialmente los alumnos de primer año, quienes aún no maduraban por completo y no comprendían del todo las responsabilidades de la vida.

\- Buenos días- saludo la profesora Nakamura, una mujer de cercanos 40 años, de alta estatura, anteojos color vino, piel blanca y ojos marrón. A su llegada los alumnos de primer año tomaron sus respectivos asientos y guardaron silencio.

-hoy es un día bastante importante- comenzó a decir la profesora- pues será el comienzo de un nuevo proyecto escolar de mucha importancia- los jóvenes no podían imaginarse de que se trataría dicho proyecto - y les será de mucha ayuda para madurar y sostenerse en el mundo real, todos los estudiantes de estas y otras instituciones han pasado por dicho proyecto y nunca ha existido problema alguno.

Dicho eso, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres mujeres diferentes, vestidas pulcramente con faldas hasta los tobillos y blusas de mangas largas, una de ellas era de tal vez 57 años, las demás eran jóvenes que no alcanzaban los 30 años.

-Ellas son las representantes del instituto Kokio- explico la profesora, decirle instituto era algo incorrecto pues en realidad se trataba de un orfanato e internado con bastante población infantil- las señoritas aquí presentes tienen todo lo que tienen que saber sobre el proyecto- en ese momento la mujer mayor dio un paso al frente y saludo a los jóvenes estudiantes.

-Como saben, el incremento natal de nuestro país está por los aires, comenzando a ser un problema, nosotros el instituto Kokio hemos ofrecido un pequeña solución; Mediante este proyecto poder hacer consciencia a los jóvenes de lo que significa formar una familia- mientras hablaba los estudiantes comenzaban a darse un idea de lo que pasaría.

Tal vez el típico proyecto de cuidar un huevo o un saquito de harina como si de un bebe se tratara, claro , en parejas. Mucho jóvenes; Especialmente los hombres comenzaron a refunfuñar al imaginarse la bochornosa didáctica, otros cuantos, especialmente las jovencitas no podían dejar de pensar con quien les gustaría hacer dicho proyecto.

\- y pues bien, ese es el proyecto de planificación familiar que se llevara a cabo- anuncio la mujer, los jóvenes se asombraron un poco al ver que al salón entraban otras dos chicas, una con un bebe, vivito y coleando y otra con un niño de no más de 4 años...

-Así es, el proyecto se realizara con niños y niñas completamente consientes y con necesidades reales...todo un reto ¿no? Se a comprobado que el obsoleto método de cuidar huevos y cosas inanimadas no sirve de nada- explico la mujer mayor- así que, tendrán que ser más que responsables, experimentaran como es en realidad cuidar y criar a un pequeño , esto durara solo unos meses y en caso de que no lo hagan bien, será aplazado hasta que terminen este año.

Una jovencita temerosamente levanto la mano, la mujer mayor le dio la palabra- disculpe, pero ¿Nuestros padres están de acuerdo con esto?- pregunto, la mujer mayor se ajustó sus gafas- Así es, antes de venir se habló con ellos, y estuvieron completamente de acuerdo- respondió- no tienen por qué preocuparse, en caso de que en el transcurso de esos meses llegasen a tener complicaciones en la salud de los pequeños, se les dará apoyo y se evaluara la situación.

-ademas de que- agrego otra de las mujeres- no tendran que venir a clases, para que asi cumplan con este proyecto de la mejor manera- explico, los chicos se emocionaron, pues seria como adelantar las vacaciones, por desgracia seria todo menos tener un descanso.

Sin más, la profesora se levantó y dijo- muy bien, solo por esta ocasión las parejas podrán se escogidas por ustedes, con la única condición de que sean hombre-mujer, si se llegan a quedar sin pareja, yo les asignare una.

En ese momento, todos los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaron a hablar y a pararse, algunas ya sabían con quien trabajar y otros no...

Y otros cuantos...

-¡Más rápido Takao!- grito cierto peli verde de anteojos mientras lanzaba una lata vacía al joven frente a suyo, quien pedaleaba aquella carreta como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-no es mi culpa que no encontraras tu condenado Lucky Item Shin-chan- se quejó el pelinegro al sentir el impacto de la lata de hojalata con su cabeza.

Aquella mañana había sido bastante ajetreada. Según Midorima, Cancer estaba casi al final del ranking oficial de Oha Asa, cosa que lo puso en estado de pánico y se negaba a salir de casa sin el condenado Lucky Item que, aunque no lo quisiera, era bastante pequeño y fácil de perder, era un alfiler...

Para Takao no había sido distinto, él no era creyente de esas manías, pero había escuchado el reporte mañanero de Oha Asa y Escorpio estaba en el último puesto y para su mala suerte, Shintaro le obligo a buscar el Lucky Item por toda la casa, no importaba cuantos alfileres llevara para él, Midorima decía que no era el suyo...

Que fastidio.

Se les hizo tarde, y cuando finalmente salieron, el alfiler cayo y se perdió en el pasto de una jardinera...

Aun no se explican cómo pudieron encontrarlo de nuevo. El caso es que iban extremadamente tarde y en el camino casi arrollaban a una ancianita despistada, por suerte no paso así.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al instituto, comenzaron a correr, Kazunari detuvo la carretilla como pudo salió corriendo tras Shintaro quien no lo había esperado.

Corrieron y subieron los escalones hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su aula, y entraron precipitadamente - ¿¡podemos pasar!? - pidieron ambos jóvenes, completamente despeinados y con las ropas arrugadas y desajustadas, la profesora les dijo que si, los jóvenes entraron algo apenados, aquellas extrañas mujeres los miraron con desaprobación y hablaron en voz baja.

\- Kazunari, Shintaro- les hablo la profesora, justo antes de que tomaran asiento- como llegaron tarde, tendrán que hacer el proyecto juntos- dijo la mujer castaña, los demás alumnos no pudieron evitar reírse, desconcertando a los recién llegados - terminando la clase les explicaré, ahora tomen asiento- pidió, los jóvenes se sentaron y no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos con confusión

¿De qué proyecto hablaban?, no se lo imaginan, en ese momento las mujeres de instituto Kokio, se acercaron a la maestra y le susurraron algo, la maestra vio hacia los recién llegados y asintió estando de acuerdo con aquello que le habían dicho.

Por otro lado en el instituto Seirin, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo, Kagami miraba hacia Kuroko apenado- hable con el profesor- dijo en voz baja.

-y ¿qué dijo?- pregunto Kuroko sin ningún gesto en su rostro, Kagami no respondió de inmediato - esas brujas hablaron con el y dijeron que no importaba.

-Bien- respondió el peliceleste como si nada - ¿como que bien? ¡Sera raro!- se quejó Taiga, Kuroko no dijo nada.

\- será como cuidar a Nigou- dijo mientras escribía en su libreta, Kagami lo vio con una gotita en la cabeza _" ¿que acaso no sabe lo que cuidar a un niño significa?"_ se preguntó el pelirrojo, ya resignado por la decisión tomada por el profesor y aquellas brujas del instituto Kokio.

Por otro lado en el instituto de Kaijo.

-¿EH? ¡Pero eso es injusto!- lloriqueo Ryouta, su profesora lo veía apenada - lo siento Kise, pero ya no alcanzaste pareja, además las señoritas dicen que será mejor así...- dijo la mujer de cabellos claros.

\- pero, ¡no quiero parecer Madre soltera!- siguió quejándose Kise, pero la profesora negó con la cabeza-tendrá que ser así Kise, lo siento.

El rubio tomo asiento resignándose a su futuro, el termino madre soltera se lo dio el mismo, a pesar de que pudo haber sido padre soltero...

Ahora en el instituto de Touo...

...realmente ellos no iban a realizar aquel proyecto, así que estaban bien...

Las clases terminaron y Todos los jóvenes fueron notificados de que día y a qué hora tenían que ir al instituto Kokio y recoger a sus protegidos.

Era el día de mañana...

Aquel día no fue diferente a los demás, no hacia ni frío ni calor...nada resaltaba en realidad. El instituto Kokio era un edificio enorme, por fuera y por dentro rodeaba un jardín enorme, muchos niños pequeños correteaban de un lado a otro, unos comían y otros peleaban.

El instituto Kokio se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio, algo alejado de la civilización, lo más cercano que tenía era el pueblo de Omih y el pueblo de Taih.

Los jóvenes de primer año de todos los institutos involucrados en aquel extraño y algo extremo proyecto comenzaron a entrar por las puertas de metal del enorme lugar, varios pequeños se acercaron con curiosidad.

Los camiones se estacionaron y finalmente los jóvenes fueron bajando.

-¡Kurokocchi! - grito Kise al ver que Kuroko y Kagami salían del camión del instituto Seirin.- ¿ustedes también harán ese proyecto?- pregunto una vez que se reunió con ellos.

-si- respondió a secas Kuroko- ¿quien es tu pareja Kurokocchi?- pregunto Ryouta, Kuroko solo se limitó a señalar a Kagami, quien solo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

\- no alcanzamos pareja- susurro el pelirrojo - ¡al menos tienes pareja Kagamicchi!- lloriqueo Kise - yo no tengo, tendré que ser madre soltera - dijo de modo dramático.

"¿Madre?" Se preguntaron la luz y sombra de Seirin, también alguno que otro joven que estaba cerca - ¡oh! Ahí están Midorimacchi y su amigo pájaro!- exclamó Ryouta dejando de lado el drama, y señalo a lo lejos, ambos jugadores de Shutoku caminaban siguiendo a algunos jóvenes ,Takao iba con algo de holgazanería y Midorima sosteniendo su preciado Lucky Ítem.

Un peluche de conejo.

Kise comenzó a llamarlos con entusiasmo, al principio, ambos jóvenes no querían ir, pero Takao comenzó a jalar a Shintaro hasta los demás.

-¡buenas!- saludo Takao - ¿ya conocen a mi esposa? Es algo tímida- dijo aun sin soltar la mano del peli verde.

-¡cállate Bakao!- grito Shintaro apenado mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

-¿ven?- dijo Takao tratando de contener su risa - ¿tampoco alcanzaron pareja?- pregunto Kagami.

-llegamos tarde y ya no había parejas, era el destino- explico el pelinegro en forma de broma, ganándose otro regaño de Shintaro.

-así que no somos los únicos- se escuchó una voz no muy lejos de los jóvenes, los recién llegados eran Himuro y Murasakibara- ¿eh? ¿Tu también Himuro?- pregunto Kagami sorprendido, Tatsuya soltó una carcajada- sí, veo que tú también.

-pero ¿por qué?- pregunto aun en shock Taiga, Himuro negó ligeramente con la cabeza- ninguna chica quiso estar con Murasakibara, por ser muy infantil.

-es al revés Muro-chin, ellas son moletas y ruidosas- se defendió el joven de cabellos purpuras mientras comía de aquellas papas de sabor extravagante, Tatsuya suspiro- de hecho, Murasakibara se negó rotundamente a hacer este proyecto, así que la profesora me pidió a mí que lo hiciéramos juntos porque soy el único que lo sabe manejar.- explico el pelinegro.

-y yo accedí porque Muro-chin prometió darme dulces gratis todos los días, esos son los que saben más deliciosos- concluyo el pivot de Yosen al momento que abría una nueva bolsa de frituras, nunca nadie se explicaba en donde guardaba tanta comida.

-bueno y ¿acaso nadie se ha preguntado por qué tiene que ser así de extremo este proyecto?- pregunto Kise, algo confundido- hubiera sido más fácil darnos un saco de harina o cualquier cosa sin vida ¡no quiero matar a nadie¡- comenzó a entrar en pánico el rubio.

-Kise-kun, no creo que seas tan descuidado- dijo Kuroko tratando de calmar al más alto, pero fue en vano, el seguía en su plan de que sería más difícil por ser "Madre soltera".

-a todo esto, ¿dónde está Aominecchi? – pregunto el rubio olvidándose de su drama, nadie supo responderle, pero Aomine estaba más que tranquilo disfrutando de su juventud en cualquier lado, menos ahí.

-¡vayan pasando por aquí los del instituto Seirin!- grito una aguda voz femenina, los jóvenes se despidieron y comenzaron a seguir a su grupo de primer año, mientras avanzaban por alguna razón comenzaron a sentir un poco de nerviosismo. El resto de los institutos comenzaron a entrar también a diferentes áreas del edificio principal.

**++** Kagami y Kuroko **++**

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto- dijo algo molesto Taiga mientras avanzaba a un lado de Kuroko, quien se mantenía en silencio- ustedes pasen por aquí- dijo otra mujer aun más anciana que la otra que los había llamado, ellos y otras tres parejitas de jóvenes entraron a una habitación, y en ella había varios niños corriendo de un lado a otro, la mujer comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno y a entregarlos a sus ahora "protectores", Kagami y Kuroko estaban hasta el final de la fila, esperando que los niños se acabaran y ya no pudieran realizar el proyecto, al menos eso esperaba Kagami.

-eso no va a pasar Kagami-kun- hablo al fin Kuroko sabiendo lo que deseaba el pelirrojo- hay muchos niños fuera- dijo, Kagami lo vio molesto – ¡déjame soñar!

-¿Tora-kun?- pregunto la mujer viendo por todos lados, pero no había ningún niño cerca- la mujer comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin poder encontrar al pequeño incluso salió de la habitación dejando a la inusual pareja sola. Kagami ya estaba cantando victoria cuando, una pequeña y aguda voz hablo – Hola- ambos jóvenes miraron por todos lados, y finalmente abajo, y ahí estaba un pequeño niño de tal ve años. Tenía el cabello celeste como el de Kuroko lo cual era bastante inusual, al igual que sus ojos. Era pequeño y al parecer tenía poca presencia al igual que su compañero de baloncesto.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kagami "¡es un Kuroko en miniatura¡" pensó alarmado, al no recibir respuesta a su saludo, el niñito se confundió y bajo la mirada – hola, ¿Tu eres Tora-kun?- pregunto Kuroko poniéndose a la altura del pequeño peliazul , quien asintió levemente con su cabeza – Yo soy Kuroko y ese gigante de ahí es Kagami-kun- explico Tetsuya , haciendo que Kagami saliera de su shock y saludara al pequeño también.

En ese momento, la mujer de antes regreso y dio un grito de asombro al ver al pequeño Tora parado ahí-¡ay ese niño¡- se quejó- suele perderse mucho, así que tengan cuidado- les advirtió y después les dio un folder algo grueso donde venían los datos del pequeño como, su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, su tipo de sangre y si tenia alergias y cosas por el estilo.

Kuroko abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver que lo catalogaban como un niño problema, por desaparecer o escaparse siempre, el peli celeste no pudo evitar imaginarse que eran puros mal entendidos, justo como los que él había pasado en numerosas ocasiones.

Kagami se asomó a ver el folder y se sorprendió por la cantidad de notas sobre alergias que tenía... al parecer iba a ser algo problemático.

Sin embargo para el pequeño Tora-kun eso no era así, él estaba bastante emocionado…aunque no lo dejara ver.

**++** Midorima y Takao. **++**

-Y si es Leo pediré otro- hablaba Midorima con Takao quien no dejaba de verlo confundido- no funciona así Shin-chan, no puedes llegar y decirle que te den un Tauro o algo así- dijo Takao , no muy sorprendido que Shintaro se fijara hasta en esos detalles. Finalmente llego su turno, pero la mujer anciana que estaba en su salón el día de ayer les pidió que la siguieran, y entraron a otra habitación.

-hable con su profesora y ambas coincidimos en que ustedes necesitan algo más…importante- explico la mujer tratando de hallar la palabra adecuada- ese día me demostraron que son muy irresponsables- dijo muy segura, pero con una idea completamente equivocada, tal vez Takao si entraba en esa categoría, pero Shintaro no, cosa que molesto un poco al peli verde.

-así que, decidimos que ustedes cuidarían a Shizuka-chan- dijo y entonces les mostro una bebé…

-Una bebé de no más d meses, era pequeña y frágil, los jóvenes de inmediato sintieron un peso enorme en su espalda- ¡p-pero¡- trato de decir Takao, pero aún no salía de la impresión- ¿no es algo extremo?.

-así es, pero así aprenderán a ser responsables- dijo segura de sus palabras y entonces acerco a esa pequeña vida a los brazos de Shintaro, quien torpemente la sostuvo y por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que se le caería al suelo.

-la llamamos Shizuka, es una bebe muy tranquila, casi no da problemas- seguía hablando la mujer de anteojos, mientras le entregaba un folder algo delgado a Takao, quien en su curiosidad de inmediato lo abrió – su madre murió cuando nació…y su padre, bueno…no tenemos registro alguno de él.

Takao leía con detalle el contenido del folder, lo primero que vio fue la fecha de nacimiento, y no pudo evitar tratar de calcular aquello que Shintaro le había contado- "es… ¿capricornio? Creo que si" pensaba Takao, ahora un poco más relajado, según lo que había escuchado de Midorima, ese signo estaba en su lista de aprobados, vaya que era muy "caprichoso" en esos temas.

-Bien, ahora que ya les dije todo, voy a con los demás- anuncio la mujer y dejo sola a la pareja, Takao sintió un poco de pánico ¿Qué tanto había dicho la mujer que no había escuchado?, no pudo evitar preguntarle a Midorima acerca de ello, pero el joven de anteojos al parecer tampoco había puesto mucha atención, pues aquella pequeña lo tenía alucinado.

**++** Kise y…? **++**

El joven Rubio se encontraba bastante nervioso, ¿Qué le tocaría? ¿Niño o niña?, Kise no pudo evitar desear que fue niña, así podría peinarla, y consentirla con muchas cosas lindas, cosa que no podría hacer si se tratara de un niño. La espera se fue haciendo eterna hasta que finalmente fue su turno de pasar y seguir a la joven del instituto Kokio.

-su nombre es Nanao- anuncio la mujer, y a su lado había una pequeña de tal vez 7 años, de piel clara, cabellos negros y mirada celeste, vestía como chico, como un chico problemático, tenía banditas en las rodillas y codos y una en la nariz- es algo propensa a accidentes- explico la mujer, mientras la daba un folder a Ryouta – también algo peleonera- siguió diciendo – es todo menos una señorita- concluyo, Kise no pudo evitar pensar que el universo estaba en contra suya, le habían dado un niña…con complejo de niño problemático.

Qué horror…

-los dejare solos- dijo y salió de la habitación, el habiente se volvió algo tenso, la niña estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados, sus oscuros cabellos estaban atados en una coleta alta y mal hecha, su mirada era algo agresiva y decidida, por alguna razón le recordó a alguien en específico- Hola Nanao-chan- la saludo acercándose a ella, la pequeña no se movió ni un centímetro, ni saludo de regreso, al no recibir respuesta, el joven rubio procedió a presentarse con la mejor sonrisa que podia tener en ese momento.

-¿Ryouta? ¿Eres un chico?- pregunto la pequeña, Kise asintió confundido- meh, pareces chica- dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación, Kise se quedó en shock por unos segundos y después salió corriendo tras la pequeña…

Si…el universo estaba en contra suya.

**++** Murasakibara y Himuro **++**

Murasakibara no sabía que hacer en ese momento, no sabía si gritar y salir corriendo de ahí con sus preciados dulces, ya les había presentado al pequeño que tendrían que cuidar, tenía 5 añitos, su cabello era azul muy oscuro, casi negro y su piel era clara como la de Himuro. Su nombre era Shinobu, y lo primero que había hecho era pedirle un dulce a Murasakibara, y por supuesto el más alto se negó rotundamente.

-vamos Atsushi, solo uno- dijo Himuro tratando de quitarle una paleta a Murasakibara- ¡no! Son míos, tu cómprale otro- se quejó Murasakibara, el niñito al ver que no le darían la paleta comenzó a llorar a lagrima suelta, causando pánico en los jóvenes.

-¡no llores¡- pidió Himuro- ¡mira lo que hiciste Atsushi¡- se quejó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al pequeño y trataba de que dejara de llorar.

Al no haber más remedio, de mala gana, Murasakibara le dio la tan peleada paleta al pequeño Shinobu, y por acto de magia, el pequeño dejo de llorar y se metió la paleta a la boca.

Atsushi endureció la mirada… sus dulces pasarían una muy mala temporada…por otro lado Himuro ahora estaba más aliviado, y le dirigió una severa mirada a Atsushi, ya hallaría la forma de que eso no se repitiera de nuevo.

Fin del prólogo.

Es una propuesta bastante Random y extraña pero… ¡denle una oportunidad!, si se preguntan cómo le harán si viven cada quien en su casa, pues la respuesta es que al menos uno de cada pareja vive solo y ahí tendran que irse a vivir por un tiempo XD, (lagunas argumentales u.u )

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y me apoyen dejando su comentario :D


	2. Acto 1

Oh¡ estoy muy contenta con el apoyo recibido, espero y así siga, y también que les guste como comenzaran a desarrollarse las parejas que por cierto, aun no tienen nada entre ellas más que la amistad que conocemos, pero…poco a poco , tengan paciencia.

Otra cosa, los capítulos no tiene una trama a seguir como tal, solo serán pequeños tramos del día o situaciones que vivan…y otras cosillas más (¬3¬ amors).

Disculpen los errores de dedo u.u

Acto 1 -

Kise estaba a punto de gritar con todo lo que podía, pero se contuvo para no explotar o algo peor, todo por qué la pequeña Nanao-chan le había dado un punta pie con mucha fuerza. -¡no quiero!- gritaba la pequeña por toda la casa del joven rubio, la cual de bonita y arreglada había pasado a sucia y destruida en tan solo 1 día. – Pero Nanao-chan- dijo Kise una vez que al fin la alcanzo en su carrera por la casa- la niñas deben de peinarse y verse bien- dijo, la niña hizo un puchero y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Todo el problema había comenzado esa mañana, ya había instalado a la pequeña en su casa, pero la chica de negros cabellos le había quitado su cama y su cuarto, ahora se negaba a ser peinada o algo mas – ¡Me gusta mi cabello así!- grito Nanao señalando su coleta de caballo enmarañada y casi des hecha, Kise suspiro pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá.

¿Así seria todos los días? ¿La corretearía por su casa ,toda la mañana y recibiría patadas en la espinilla siempre que la atrapara?

"Que destino tan cruel" pensó Ryouta.

Y no solo eso, la primera noche que pasaron juntos fue horrible, Nanao tenía un pésimo mal dormir y Kise el sueño ligero… por lo que el joven jugador de Kaijo no pudo dormir mucho.

-Nanao-chan y ¿si te llevo a pasear me dejaras peinarte?- pregunto Kise con tono nervioso, la chica dejo de corretear y asintió- ¡llévame al parque! – exigió con los brazos cruzados- y péiname así- dijo señalando su coleta de caballo. Kise asintió y le pidió que se acercara, al fin complacido de que la pequeña niña hubiera cedido a sus "Ordenes". Aunque de hecho, de ordenes no tenían nada, ya que literalmente él estaba cediendo a los deseos de la pequeña Nanao.

-¿quieres llevar algo al parque?- pregunto Kise suavemente mientras cepillaba los cabellos de la pequeña, quien no dejaba de hacer gestos raros- un balón- dijo la pelinegra – un balón de Basketball.

-¿te gusta el basket?- pregunto Kise sorprendido, la chica asintió energéticamente haciendo que la coleta se deshiciera de nuevo y Kise tuviera que volver a empezar.

-pues vayamos a jugar Basket - Concluyo Kise al momento de atar la coleta de la pequeña, una vez liberada salió corriendo al cuarto que ahora compartían de cierta forma. Tenían que prepararse para salir, la niña de ojos celestes entro a la habitación, y en la esquina estaba la pequeña mochila que había traído consigo del instituto Kokio, en él había algunas ropas y demás, todas estaban algo gastadas y eran de niño…pero a ella le encantaban. Eran cómodas.

-¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto Nanao ya en la puerta de la casa, apresurando a Kise quien seguía buscando su celular y cuando al fin lo encontró , tomo el balón del suelo y salió por la puerta.

-gracias por acogernos en tu casa Kagami-kun- comento Kuroko mientras entraba a la casa del pelirrojo, el pequeño Tora había pasado la noche con Kuroko y la abuela del peli celeste, pero esa misma noche hablaron y decidieron que lo mejor era que ambos se traspasaran a vivir con Taiga el tiempo que durara el proyecto.

-¿Qué tanto traes ahí Kuroko?- pregunto Kagami al ver la enorme maleta que Tetsuya traía consigo- mis cosas y las de Tora-kun- explico mientras tomaba asiento, el pequeño Tora hizo lo mismo solo que al nene le costaba trabajo subir al sofá y Kagami tuvo que ayudarlo.

-pero de él solo nos dieron un mochilita- dijo Taiga a confundido, Kuroko asintió- lo sé, pero a mi abuela le pareció buena idea darle mi ropa de pequeño a Tora-kun.

-¿así que está usando tu ropa?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Kuroko asintió, el pequeño Tora vestía un overol de mezclilla y una camisa celeste como sus cabellos, no importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, Kagami siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que Tora era un pequeño Kuroko, ahora más por el hecho de usar sus viejas ropas.

-así que ¿Dónde dormiremos?- pregunto Tetsuya, mientras no despegaba la vista de Tora, ya que el pequeño peliceleste desaparecía de un momento a otro muy seguido, Kagami se puso a pensar- pues solo tengo dos habitaciones, la mía y la de invitados…- dijo.

-perfecto, hay que adaptar esa para Tora-kun- dijo Tetsuya, Kagami lo vio confundido - ¿a qué te refieres con adaptar?- Kuroko asintió- tiene 5 años, no sabe leer y no va a ver televisión todo el día, necesita juguetes y cosas así.

-¿Por qué no va a ver Tele?- pregunto Taiga sin entender a su compañero, Kuroko lo vio con seriedad- es malo dejarlos ver tele de pequeños, suprimes su imaginación y se vuelven tontos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Taiga seguía preguntando en tono de fastidio, Kuroko suspiro.

-por qué lo leí, así que vamos a comprarle cosas a Tora-kun- sentencio, Kagami suspiro derrotado, no quería gastar tanto dinero en juguetes o libros infantiles, pero sabía que Kuroko no dejaría de insistir –bien… y tu dormirás en el sofá – dijo Kagami, Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-No Kagami-kun, soy tu visita y debes tratarme bien, tu dormirás en el sofá- dijo con una muy ligera sonrisa, casi desapercibida, Kagami se levantó del sofá- ¿qué? ¡No! No quiero dormir en el sofá, es incómodo.

-pues compartimos camas…- propuso el peli celeste, Kagami sudo frio- me quedo en sofá- dijo resignado y entonces volteo a ver al pequeño Tora…pero ya no estaba ahí.

¿A dónde se había ido?

Takao se estiro con mucha flojera, algo le había quedado muy claro de la noche pasada… el nombre de "Shizuka" no le quedaba para nada a la pequeña bebe de 5 meses. Y con una sencilla razón.

En todo el día, la bebe se había mantenido dormida y quietecita, para alivio de los jóvenes quienes aún no tenían ni idea de cómo se iban a organizar para cuidarla, acabaron decidiendo instalarse en la casa de Kazunari, pues vivía solo. Después de una pequeña mudanza sin problemas fue cuando comenzó el martirio, justo cuando la noche llego ,la pequeña bebe comenzó a llorar, y no paraba de hacerlo.

No sabían si tenía hambre

Si le dolía algo

O si tenía sueño

No sabían que le sucedía y Shintaro fue el primero en comenzar a entrar en pánico.

No pudieron dormir aquella noche, su primera noche como "padres". ¿La razón?, nunca la descubrieron, pero Takao logro hacer que la bebe descansara de nuevo y al fin pudieron dormir al menos unas 3 horas.

Tenía mucho sueño.

-Takao ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Shintaro mientras entraba al pequeño comedor de Takao, donde estaban ambos pelinegros, la bebe estaba en el regazo de Takao y este le estaba dando el biberón…o al menos eso su suponía- buenos días Shin-chan- contesto adormilado Takao, Shintaro se acercó a él, le quito el biberón vacío y tomo a la bebé, la cual estaba despierta dejando ver sus brillantes ojos violetas. Ella si había dormido muy bien.

Takao se levantó se estiro un poco más, y comenzó a preparar otro biberón, Shintaro tomo asiento y puso a la bebe en su regazo y apoyándola en sus brazos- gracias por cuidarla ayer- susurro el peli verde muy muy bajo, pero Takao lo escucho y sonrió.

-no pude evitarlo, te veías a punto de entrar a un crisis nerviosa- bromeo el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento delante del peli verde quien desvió su mirada- exageras…solo no sabía que hacer.

-yo tampoco~- dijo en burla, ganándose un mirada de fastidio del joven de anteojos- ya ya, no te enojes, iré preparando las cosas para salir- dijo, Shintaro lo vio con duda.

-¿salir?- pregunto, Takao asintió y se cruzó de brazos- no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí encerrado, y la bebe tampoco así que nos vamos de paseo- dijo y fue a su habitación, Shintaro se sorprendió un poco, ya que a pesar de que casi no había dormido , Kazunari se mantenía en aquella relajada y alegre actitud.

Los minutos pasaron, la bebé balbuceaba algunas cosas ilegibles que a Midorima le parecieron bastante graciosas, pero no reía alto, ya que sabía que si Takao lo escuchaba, se burlaría de él o algo así…y hablado de Takao.

Shintaro se levantó extrañado de que tardara tanto en salir, por lo que con todo y bebé, se levantó y fue a la habitación del pelinegro y al abrirla, el pelinegro estaba en el suelo claramente dormido…

Aquella noche había sido desgastante… y las que faltaban

Shintaro suspiro y volteo a ver a la nena- al parecer no saldremos a ningún lado-

-¡Gane de nuevo!- grito la pelinegra mientras brincaba y corría por el balón una vez más, Kise no quería admitirlo, pero la chiquilla era buena…por supuesto, él no estaba jugando al 100, pero aun así era bastante sorprendente.

-¡Na-nanao-chan no corras tanto!- grito preocupado Kise mientras veía como la pelinegra manipulaba el balón y corría de un lado a otro, con el pequeño detalle de tener las agujetas desatadas…

Lo que paso después fue predecible, la peque termino en el suelo, y el balón muy lejos- ¡Nanao-chan!- grito Kise al verla tropezar mientras el balón salía volando, pero antes de que llegara al "rescate" la pequeña ya estaba de pie y ponía cara ruda- no pasó nada- dijo orgullosa con sus rodillas raspadas, Kise negó con la cabeza- déjame ver- pido pero la niña se echó a correr.

En ese momento su escapatoria fue detenida por una pared, o al menos eso parecía al inicio- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- hablo cierto moreno, extrañado por el impacto de la niña, quien al verlo se echó para atrás y corrió tras Kise- ¡un gigante!- grito y se puso detrás del rubio.

-¡Aominecchi!- saludo Kise al moreno quien por cierto, traía el balón en sus manos, balón que lo había golpeado momentos antes

-¿así que tienes que cuidarla?- pregunto con flojera Aomine, mientras veía a la niña, la cual de nuevo había agarrado el balón y seguía corriendo, Kise asintió decaído- ¡Y yo solo! Es tan injusto- se quejó, Aomine soltó una risa llena de burla- ¡no es gracioso! No deja de patearme y sacarme la lengua-

-ahora me cae bien- dijo Daiki al escuchar las quejas de Kise- no lo haría si tu fueras a quien le pega.

-¡Anote de nuevo!- grito Nanao mientras tomaba el balón y volvía a tirar, Aomine abrió mucho los ojos- ahora me cae mucho mejor- Kise hizo un puchero.

-Oye niña ¿quieres jugar?- pregunto Daiki, la chica asintió aceptando el pequeño reto, Kise comenzó a ponerse nervioso- ¡Aominecchi no seas malo con ella!

-ya quita esa cara Atsushi- pidió Himuro mientras cepillaba los cabellos de shinobu, Murasakibara que los veía desde la puerta del sanitario, no dijo nada y se cruzó de brazos- solo le di unos cuantos para que no llorara.

-no debes consentirlo Muro-chin- se quejó el más alto- eso no lo debes decir tú, yo siempre te estoy dando dulces- dijo Tatsuya.

-¡y ahora me los quitas!-

-no es para tanto- dijo el pelinegro, quitándole importancia al asunto- pero si tanto te molesta, lo dejare de hacer con la condición de que tú te encargues de que no llore-

-mejor cómprale dulces y deja los míos en paz- concluyo Atsushi dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿me das otra paleta?- pidió el pequeño Shinobu, Tatsuya negó con la cabeza- hasta después de comer.

-¡Ya lo encontré!- grito Kagami con un pequeño Tora en sus manos, Kuroko se acercó a él, visiblemente cansado- tenemos que arreglar eso, si no ,se nos perderá en la calle.

-pero…- dijo el pequeño Tora- yo no me moví de ahí- dijo y señalo el sillón, los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos varias veces ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta?

-creo que tiene menos presencia que tu- dijo Kagami mientras bajaba al pequeño al suelo- conseguiré una correa- dijo Kuroko y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¿qué? ¡Kuroko no!-

(N/A) Muchas me han pedido AkaFuri…y pues aquí esta XD solo advierto que a estoy dos nunca los he… ¿juntado? Así que espero y se vayan desarrollando bien posteriormente)

Furihata había tenido muy mala suerte, tal vez la primera de todas fue que nadie se había acordado de él y se había quedado sin pareja para realizar aquel extraño proyecto…

La segunda fue que se habían ensañado con él en el instituto Kokio, pues le habían dado no solo uno, si no ¡Dos! Eran mellizos, un niño y una niña de 5 años.

-Hikari-chan, Hikaru-kun- esperen- trataba de decir el castaño mientras corría detrás de los pequeños, los cuales pesar de su corta edad, eran bastante veloces.

Y la tercera…

Aquellos pequeños habían chocado con cierta persona, tirando su café por todo el suelo- ¡uaaah! L-lo siento mucho- exclamo Furihata mientras tomaba a los niños de sus manos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de lo que había pasado.

Kouki no se había dado cuenta de quién era el que ahora tenía su vaso de café vacío y no dejaba de mirar a los pequeños con intensidad. Cuando el castaño alzo la mirada y dejo de disculparse, vio de quien se trataba y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no era nadie más que Akashi Seijuro el capitán de Rakuzan.

-"¡Me va a matar!"- pensó Kouki con miedo – ¿son tuyos?- pregunto el pelirrojo, ignorando completamente el accidente y la cara de miedo de Furihata- ¿eh? ¡No!...bueno ¡Si! ¡Si y no!- el castaño ya no sabía ni que estaba diciendo, y los niñitos lo cuales por cierto eran pelirrojos , asomaron sus miradas y miraron a Seijuro.

-estás haciendo aquel proyecto ¿verdad?- Akashi se había enterado por Kise, quien no lo había dejado de llamar quejándose de que le había tocado a él solo cuidar a una niña con complejo de niño. Kouki asintió precipitadamente- ¿por qué dos?.

-n-no lose- respondió ya más relajado- ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto desconcertando a Kouki quien comenzó a negar de todas las formas posibles- no es necesario, puedo yo solo.

-yo no lo veo así-

-p-pero- Furihata quiso refutar pero cuando vio, los pequeños ya lo habían abandonado y ahora caminaban con el pelirrojo el cual se dirigía por otro café -¡esperen por favor!.

Si, el destino estaba en contra suya…

Fin del acto 1.

En el próximo acto, veremos cómo interactúan con sus respectivos equipos XD, por que si, los senpais tambien hicieron eso (se lo tenian bien escondido)

Espero les haya gustado, si quieren alguna pareja o algo pueden decirme… o incluso si quieren ver alguna "situacion" también.

Nota: espero y no se les haga "Lento" el fic, pero u.u conforme vayan pasando los actos, los lazos de cada parejita se iran reforzando hasta que BOOM…ok no XD ustedes entienden.

Para las que me pidieron KiyoHana, tengo malas noticias, también me han pedido KiyoHyu (o como se dira cuando esta con Hyuga? ) y bueno, aun no me decido cuál de los dos escribir… u.u

Muchas gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios: D casi muero al ver tantos.


	3. Acto 2

¡Actualización! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad que me ponen muy contenta, especialmente hoy en mi cumpleaños (29 /Oct)

Así que espero y les guste este nuevo acto :3

Acto 2

-¡uaah! Es idéntico a Kuroko!- gritaron los jugadores de Seirin al ver al pequeño Tora en el gimnasio. Aquel día habían recibido un mensaje de Riko, debido a que no habían asistido ni a clases ni a los entrenamientos, la castaña había olvidado por completo el proyecto que deben de hacer los de primero.

-y ¿no les ha dado problemas?- pregunto Hyuga una vez que supero el shock inicial, la luz y sombra de Seirin se vieron por uno momentos…

-no- dijo Kuroko  
-si- dijo Kagami

Contestaron al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a verse -¡pensé que dirías que si!- exclamo el pelirrojo - lamento no poder leer mentes Kagami-kun - dijo con sarcasmo Tetsuya. Ambos comenzaron a verse desafiantes, o al menos lo hacia Kagami.

-vaya que están estresados- comento Koga con una sonrisa nerviosa - y a todo esto ¿dónde está Furihata?- pegunto Teppei, el castaño no estaba presente por ningún lado - según escuche, le había tocado hacer el proyecto solo- dijo Kiyoshi un tanto preocupado.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Riko - pero si a mí le dijo que lo estaban ayudando...o algo así.

-Chicos- todos estaban tan metidos en sus pláticas que no escuchaban a Izuki quien ya tenía un rato hablándoles y era ignorado -¡chicos!- grito el pelinegro ya exasperado, todos dejaron sus pláticas y miradas desafiantes para verlo - el niño ya no está - dijo.

\- ¡no de nuevo!- grito Kagami y salió corriendo del gimnasio - ¿de nuevo?- pregunto Riko, Kuroko asintió- siempre se pierde, al parecer tiene poca presencia como yo...- explicó mientras se ponía a buscar.

-pero que pasara esto es culpa de Kagami-kun- continuo diciendo Kuroko - ¿porque?- preguntaron los demás, Kuroko se detuvo y volteo a verlos con su cara de póker - porque no quiso que le pusiera una correa a Tora-kun

-¿estás Loco?- exclamaron todos- cuidar a un niño no es como cuidar a nigou - dijo Hyuga tratando de hacelo con tacto, Tetsuya negó con la cabeza - lo sé, pero mi abuela hacia eso para que no me perdiera...

El equipo de Seirin se quedó en blanco al escuchar eso , ¿qué clase de infancia había tenido el joven Kuroko?

-es bastante buena- dijo Kasamatsu al ver como la pequeña Nanao encestaba una vez más. Ese día a Kise se lo ocurrió la magnífica idea de llevar a la pequeña Nanao al gimnasio de Kaijo, todos la recibieron muy bien.

-¿verdad que si?- pregunto Kise sonando con mucho orgullo - ¡tal vez se convierta en un milagro! - dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

\- ese depende de la educación que le den...y en este caso… de ti- dijo Kasamatsu sonando bastante serio, Kise volteo a verlo confundido - ahora que descubriste que le gusta el básquet, lo que debes de hacer es motivarla a que mejore...

-oh ya entiendo- respondió Kise mientras pensaba en las palabras de su senpai.

\- y a todo esto, ¿quién es tu pareja?- pregunto Moriyama, mientras se acercaba a la plática- ¡soy madre soltera! No necesito pareja- dijo orgullo, los demás lo vieron con un gota en la cabeza.

-y entonces ¿quien es el grandullón que va siempre a la casa?- pregunto la pequeña Nanao, quien apenas se acercaba a los mayores, Kise comenzó sudar – ¡oye Kise! , ¡No andes metiendo gente extraña a la casa con un niña ahí!- lo regaño Kasamatsu mientras le daba un zape, Kise lloriqueo.

-¡No es un extraño senpai!- grito Kise sobándose su cabeza - Aominecchi nos ha visitado mucho últimamente- explico - y lleva a Nanao-chan a jugar.

-¿Aomine? Pensé que le caías mal- dijo el pelinegro, Kise rio un poco- ¿Cómo cree senpai? Somos súper amigos- aseguro, aunque ese cuento no se lo creyó nadie...ni Nanao.

-es tan bonita- dijeron los jugadores de Shutoku al ver a la pequeña Shizuka. Takao había insistido en ir a presumirles la hermosa bebe que "habían hecho juntos" ... Se llevó un bueno golpe después de decir eso.

-¡ja! Y ¿se la dieron por ser irresponsables?- pregunto Miyaji con un poco de burla mientras veía como Ootsubo tomaba a la bebé en su brazos.

\- ¡Si! pero ¡fue culpa de shin-chan!- se quejó Takao, Midorima de inmediato refuto y le grito que no era verdad - y cómo fue su culpa- continuo diciendo Kazunari ignorando a Shintaro - a él le toca ser la mamá de esta relación- sentencio con seriedad.

-eso explica por qué el lleva la pañalera- comento Ootsubo sin malas intenciones, pero Shintaro no pudo evitar avergonzarse más.

-espera...- dijo Miyaji - ¿en dónde están viviendo?.

-en mi casa- respondió Takao.

-pero...no tienes cuarto de invitados-

-lo sé...dormimos en la misma cama- dijo como si nada Kazunari.

-¡Takao!- se escuchó el grito de Shintaro justo antes de que el pelinegro terminara con la pesada pañalera en la cabeza - hoy duermes en el suelo…

-vaya que le gustan los dulces- comento la entrenadora de Yosen, mientras veía al pequeño Shinobu devorar una bolsa llena de ellos, Himuro asintió con cansancio.

-eso me ha causado muchos problemas con Atsushi- comento Himuro decaído, justo la noche anterior habían tenido aquella discusión sobre los dulces. Y Murasakibara siempre terminaba haciendo berrinche y se encerraba en la habitación - pero con una bolsa de chocolates se le olvida.

-y ¿en dónde está?- pregunto el capitán de Yosen- en mi casa, dijo que no quería venir...

-que holgazán...- comento el capitán.

-¿eso te afecta Himuro?- pregunto la entrenadora, el pelinegro se puso a pensar - ...me molesta que se enfade por tonterías...- dijo el pelinegro.

Himuro en realidad nunca se había imaginado que Murasakibara iba a ser así de infantil...

-Akashi-san no era necesario que me ayudara hoy...también- dijo Kouki completamente apenado de que el joven pelirrojo insistiera en ayudarlo con aquellos mellizos problemáticos. Porque si, eran como dos pequeñas mentes maestras que se complementaban. - lo menos que quiero es causarle molestias- dijo con toda sinceridad, pues aquellos pequeños eran su responsabilidad.

-tonterías Kouki - dijo Akashi sin ninguna formalidad - no es una molestia...y no tienes por qué hablarme como un anciano- pidió haciendo que el castaño se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Se encontraban en la humilde casa de Kouki, quien desde hace poco había comenzado a vivir solo y ahora era acompañado por aquellos dos pequeños.

-...entonces...- comenzó a decir Furihata - por que insiste... ¡insistes! ¿En ayudarme?- pregunto pasando de la calma al nerviosismo de un segundo a otro.

-no lo sé - respondió Seijuro mientras veía a los niños corretear por la casa de Kouki - me recuerdan a cuando yo era niño...- dijo.

Kouki se confundió... "Entonces...Akashi-san era así de ... Malévolo" pensó asustado Furihata recordando todas las travesuras que Hikari y Hikaru le habían hecho en esos días.

\- ¡lo encontré!- grito orgulloso Kagami con el pequeño Tora en sus manos, mientras entraba al gimnasio, con ellos entro el pequeño Nigou – ¿dónde estaba?- pregunto Kuroko mientras se acercaba a ellos y tomaba al pequeño, quien no dijo palabra alguna...era bastante callado.

-...no quieres saberlo...- dijo Kagami con mucha vergüenza en su voz. Al parecer el pequeño Tora había seguido a Nigou por todos lados y había terminado en los baños de chicas...

Por más que le hablo, el peli celeste no salía del lugar...por lo que tuvo que entrar y bueno...algunos gritos se escucharon después.

-eso explica la marca en tu rostro- dijo Riko, señalando la marca rojiza en forma de mano en el rostro de Taiga.

-Kagami-kun es un pervertido- dijo Kuroko y el pequeño Tora asintió sin conocer el significado de esa palabra.

-¡ustedes dos!-

Fin del Acto 2

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, si tienen algo que decir o alguna cosa en específico pueden pedírmela y daré mi mejor esfuerzo por escribirlo :D

Nota: referente a lo del KiyoHana o el KiyoHyu… me la he pasado pensando cómo desarrollar ambas y... pues escribire ambas (es que las dos me gustan) pero tal vez lo haga como un bonus u Omake aparte del fic XD.

(solo por que tengo una mini idea :3 )

Gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews, gracias a ellos actualizo diario (o lo mas pronto posible)


	4. Acto 3

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ya sé que siempre lo digo, ¡pero es verdad! Me alegran el día, muy bien pues aquí les traigo esta acto al random espero les guste :D

Una nota: Referente al otro fic de Kuroko No Basuke que tengo (que es un TakaMido) si lo llegaran a estar siguiendo, notaran que ya no he actualizado, lo siento mucho, me bloquee completamente y los capítulos que escribí son muy… ¿oscuros? así que estoy detallando muchas cosas.

Sin más, aquí el nuevo acto.

Acto 3

Riko y Momoi estaban a punto de jalarse sus cabellos con desesperación.

Gritos y lloriqueos se escuchaban por toda la casa de Riko, había tanto escándalo que su padre huyo de casa un rato para relajarse.

-¡Nanao-chan! No le pegues a shinobu-kun- grito Riko al momento que separaba a ambos pequeños.

-¡uaaaah!- gritaban shinobu y Nanao mientras seguían dándose manotazos.

¡Zas!

Se escuchó en la cocina y ciertos mellizos pelirrojos salieron corriendo a carcajadas.

-¿Dónde está Tora-kun?- pregunto Momoi mientras trataba de parar el llanto de la bebé Shizuka.

-¡uaaah!- se escuchó un berrido a lo lejos y corriendo llego el pequeño peliceleste. Al parecer vio algo que lo asusto y llego hasta Momoi y se abrazó de su pierna.

-¡dame dulces!- exigía shinobu mientras saltaba frente a Riko intentando alcanzar su bolsa de dulces.

¿Dónde estaban los padres responsables de esos pequeños?

Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir de compras y conseguir todo lo necesario para los pequeños demonios que tenían que cuidar, sin embargo llevar a los niños no era una buena idea, al menos para ellos, por lo que optaron a encargárselos a las chicas, las cuales al inicio no le vieron problema, pero ahora deseaban con todas sus fuerzas golpear a esos irresponsables padres.

-¡uah! ¡Al fin libertad!- grito Kise mientras se estiraba un poco - que libertad ni que nada- lo regaño Aomine- además ¿ Por qué tengo que ayudarte a comprar la despensa? - preguntó el moreno con las manos sosteniendo su nuca.

-porque Nanao-chan es una mini tú, así que si algo te gusta a ti le gustara a ella-explico el rubio como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-tu lógica asusta- comento Aomine

Mientras en otro lado...

-al fin tendremos la luna de miel que tanto nos negaron Shin-chan- exclamo Takao con entusiasmo mientras empujaba el carrito de compras, Shintaro lo miro molesto.

-¿ahora de que hablas?- pregunto distante mientras leía su lista de cosas por comprar, la mayoría eran cosas para la pequeña Shizuka.

-¡de nosotros!- exclamo Takao con drama - no hay un nosotros- respondió Shintaro con neutralidad -no te tomes esto tan enserio- comento refiriéndose al proyecto.

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Es imposible no meterme en mi papel de padre primerizo, responsable; Víctima de una esposa tsundere- respondió Takao, mientras detenía el golpe de Midorima- ¿vez? Ya hasta se cuándo me vas a golpear...- dijo aun tomando las manos de Shintaro.

La atmósfera cambio repentinamente, volviéndose bochornosa.

-¡suéltame!- grito el peli verde avergonzado y siguió caminando dejando al pelinegro con una marca roja en su rostro - tenía que ser tsundere... creo que hoy también dormiré en el sillón- se quejó extrañando dormir en su cama…

-y también comprare este- dijo Kuroko mientras tomaba el quinto libro infantil que vio y lo metió al carrito - ¿no crees que ya tiene demasiados?- pregunto Kagami mientras veía todos los libros, Kuroko negó con la cabeza.

-con los libros nunca es suficiente-explico y siguió avanzando.

-oye Kuroko... ¿crees que fue buena idea encargarle el niño a Riko?- pregunto Kagami algo dudoso. -no lo sé, pero era eso o que se nos perdiera en el centro comercial- respondió el peli celeste al momento que tomaba otro libro y lo ponía en el carrito- este es para mí...

Kagami observaba a Kuroko ir de un lado a otro comprando o descartando cosas para comprar, siempre con su cara de poker, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaban viviendo en la misma casa y durmiendo en la misma habitación, estaba aprendiendo como eran sus gestos.

Y ha como lo veía ahora, Kuroko estaba disfrutando mucho de esas compras, estaba feliz.

Atsushi, ¿ no crees que deberíamos llevar algo más que dulces?-preguntó Himuro al ver que todo el carrito estaba lleno de dulces y chucherías - estoy comprando lo suficiente para que shino-chin no se coma mis dulces...- explico el más alto sonando completamente serio. Himuro suspiro pesadamente.

Su dieta últimamente se había vuelto muy alta en carbohidratos, si seguía así pronto subiría de peso y ni el baloncesto lo iba a ayudar.

-si sigues así te pondrás gordo- comento Himuro mientras veía una de las tantas cosas que había en el carrito.

-y ¿me dejaras de querer si engordo?- pregunto Murasakibara desconcertando al pelinegro- no...- contestó después de unos momentos.

-entonces ponte gordo conmigo- propuso Atsushi, Himuro se quedó en blanco ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa?

-¡que hermosos vestidos!- grito Kise a todo pulmón al ver todos los vestidos que había en el área de niñas - suenas como chica...- comentó Daiki apenado por los gritos del rubio.

-¡pero Aominecchi!- dijo Kise haciendo puchero-¡míralo!- grito enseñándole un vestido pequeño color azul marino, con muchos brillos y holanes - ¡es hermoso!-culminó con brillos en los ojos.

-nunca se lo va a poner -dijo Aomine a secas, Kise lo miro serio- se puede soñar...- se quejó Ryouta.

-¿me trajiste a ver ropa?-pegunto Daiki después de ver que lo único que Kise veía y agarraba era eso…- ¡y zapatos!- dijo Kise.

Aomine suspiro pesadamente, pero ¿ que más podía hacer? ¿Darse a la fuga? Eso sonaba bien...

Pero...

Había algo que no lo dejaba tomar esa pequeña decisión...

Y esa razón era aquel rubio que no dejaba de gritar cada que veía algún vestido coqueto.

Furihata estaba en shock...  
Tal vez eso era poco decir, Akashi de alguna forma lo había convencido de dejar a los mellizos con su entrenadora para que así se relajara

Y ¿dónde más?...Pues en un restaurante de lujo, ¡donde más!...

-Akashi-san...- comenzó a decir Kouki con un poco de nervios- enserio no tienes por qué hacer todo esto por mí...

-pero quiero hacerlo- dijo Seijuro...- deberías de comenzar a acostumbrarte...

-¿cómo?- pensó con pánico kouki, ¿acaso ese tipo de salidas extrañas se seguirían repitiendo?

Tal parecía que si...

Por otro lado, nuestras entrenadoras ahora niñeras llegaron a un límite -¡basta ya! ¡Todos a la sala ahora!-exigió Riko con una aura oscura alrededor de ella, los niñitos corrieron despavoridos a la sala, incluso Momoi dio un grito de sorpresa y la bebé dejo de llorar.

-Muy bien- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa al ver a los niñitos tan quietecitos - les contare una historia...¿de acuerdo?- dijo los pequeños asintieron.

-ok-

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy muy lejano había una princesa llamada…- Riko se detuvo un momento, pensando en cómo llamaría a la princesa, Momoi alzo la mano- ¡Dai-chan!- dijo la pelirrosa, Riko la vio con una gotita en la cabeza – de acuerdo… una princesa llamada Dai-chan.

-Dai-chan era tan gruñona que solo sus hermanas podían aguantarla- prosiguió la pelirrosa- tenia 3 hermanas, la tímida Kou-chan , la tsundere Mido-chan y la fría Kuro-chan.

-ellas cumplieron 16 años, y como la ley dictaba… ¡tenían que casarse!- continuo esta vez Riko, Nanao hizo un gesto de disgusto al escuchar eso – por lo que sus padres…emm. Convocaron a diversos caballeros que desposarían a sus hijas-

-para Dai-chan, llego un príncipe de brillante armadura, hermosos cabellos dorados y una mirada que podía derretir el corazón de cualquier chica, de hecho tenía hasta un club de fans- siguió diciendo Momoi – pero para Aomine, digo…para Dai-chan eso no importaba, ya que la única que podría derretir su corazón era ella.

-entonces ¿que hizo el príncipe?- pregunto Nanao, extrañamente entretenida con la historia, Riko prosiguió- El príncipe, a pesar de ser un berrinchudo vanidoso, logro mostrar un poco de humildad a la princesa y le regalo un balón de básquet y unos tenis Jordan.

-y con eso se ganó su corazón- dijo Momoi , a Nanao le brillaron los ojos- ¡unos tenis Jordan!- exclamo emocionada, los mellizos pelirrojos alzaron la mano- y ¿que hay de la princesa Kou-chan?.

-para ella llego un…-Momoi se quedó pensando un rato- ¡Un emperador!- continuaron los pequeños- si eso…un emperador bastante pequeño- dijo la pelirrosa mientras reía un poco- pero la joven Kou-chan era demasiado tímida y siempre trataba de huir.

-y ¿qué hacia el emperador?-preguntaron los mellizos- la perseguía por todos lados, dándole regalos y la hacía sentir segura…- concluyo Riko.

-y ¿la princesa Kuro-chan?- pregunto el tímido Tora, Riko se puso a pensar unos momentos- ella era muy callada y escurridiza; Y el príncipe era todo lo contrario, era explosivo e incluso gruñón.

-así que el príncipe la comenzó a observar para poder conocer mejor a la princesa, y encontró su punto débil- dijo Momoi.

-¿dulces?- pregunto shinobu.

-¿balones y tenis?- pregunto Nanao

-¿lujos innecesarios?- Preguntaron los pequeño mellizos.

-no…- dijo Riko- malteadas de vainilla…eso la volvía loca- los niñitos se vieron confundidos- y entonces ordeno que llevaran a su habitación litros y litros de malteada de vainilla y así la princesa Kuro-chan cayo a sus pies.

-pero la más difícil de todas fue la princesa Mido-chan- dijo esta vez Momoi- no importaba cuantas veces el príncipe Kazu tratara de acercarse a ella, la princesa siempre escapaba y huía-

-o algunas veces lo golpeaba- enfatizo Riko, los niñitos se vieron preocupados- y entonces ¿no quedaron juntos?- preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno…el príncipe logro entrar a su frio corazón- dijo Momoi- pero a un precio muy alto.

-¿cuál?- preguntaron, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, Riko se levantó y al abrir la puerta estaban todos los jóvenes con varias bolsas de compras- lamentamos la tardanza- dijeron al unísono.

-¡al fin llegan!- exclamo Momoi- ya no sabíamos como terminar la historia- dijo mientras les dejaba pasar.

-¿Qué historia?- pregunto Kagami, los niñitos al verlos se acercaron- ¡Dale malteadas a mami!- grito el pequeño Tora.

-¡Cómprale tenis jordan al gigantón!- grito Nanao mientras se acercaba a Kise, Aomine aprobó esa idea- ya me hacen falta unos.

-deja que el emperador te lleve- gritaron los mellizos abalanzándose a Kouki quien tuvo que soltar todas las bolsas para atraparlos.

-¿Qué rayos les contaron?- gritaron los jóvenes, las chicas rieron- nada nada chicos, ya llévenselos y sean unos padres responsables…

Fin del acto 3.

Esas chicas inventado cosas raras e.e XD , espero les haya gustado, quedo bastante cortito debido a que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo esta historia random.


	5. Acto 4 parte 1

Actualización!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :3 esa es la razon por la cual actualizo... espero les guste :D

Kuroko y Kagami corrian con desesperacion por el subterraneo,¿ Como habian sido capaces de cometer un error como ese? Un simple descuido, uno pequeño...

¿Que habia pasado?

Era domingo, día familiar, día en el que es común que las familias salgan y pasen un buen dia en el museo, parques de diversiones , restaurantes etc. A Kagami le parecio una buena idea llevar al pequeño al parque de diversiones, y no solo a el se le ocurrio eso.

Kuroko le propuso que invitaran a sus amigos y sus respectivos "Hijos" a un dia tranquilo en el parque de diversiones, la mayoria de los pequeños tenian la edad suficiente para subirse a los juegos pequeños, ademas de que ellos deseaban tomarse un descanzo y divertirse. Todos aceptaron, algunos a regañadientes...pero aceptaron.

Decidieron verse en la entrada del parque a cierta hora, Kagami y Kuroko decidieron llegar por el subterraneo...y ahi estuvo el problema.

Domingo, familias, subterraneo...y un pequeño que desaparece.

-¿Ya mero llegamos?- pregunto el pequeño tomado de la mano del pelirrojo, que suspiro- si, ya solo es esta estación y ya.

-tranquilo Tora-kun, pronto llegaremos.

El pequeño suspiro, estaba sentado por suerte, pero habia muchas personas a su alrededor y eso lo ponia nerviso, con fuerza tomaba la mano de Kagami, pero entonces algo muy lindo y brillante llamo su atencion, con cuidado lo tomo y observo con curiosidad.

El pequeño estaba tan entretenido con aquella cosa que no se fijo cuando los mayores se levantaron y se disponian a salir, dejandolo olvidado completamente... ¡no se habian dado cuenta!

Los mayores caminaron tan solo unos pasos, hasta que finalemnte se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño faltaba- ¡Kuroko te olvidaste del niño!

-¿quien se supone que iba a cuidarlo hoy?- respondio algo molesto el peliceleste, Kagami suspiro y comenzo a buscarlo por todos lados, viendo como seguia en el vagon y este volvia a irse- ¡Esta en el vagon!- grito antes de salir corriendo dejando a Kuroko atras.

-¡Kagami-kun espera!

Y eso habia pasado, ambos corrian tratando de llegar a la siguiente estacion antes que el tren, para asi recuperar al pequeño Tora, quien en su soledad se acerco a una viejita amable que le dio una paleta.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡pense que no vendrias!- lo saludo entusiasmado , el moreno solo se rasco la nuca- Nanao me lo pidio.

-¡eres cruel! pense que habias venido por mi- dramatizo el modelo, aomine hizo una mueca- ¿por que iba a venir por ti tonto?.

-por que va a ser tu esposa- comento Nanao como si nada, la pequeña estaba cruzada de brazos cansada de esperar, ya queria ir al parque de diversiones y subirse a todos los juegos.

-¡¿que dices?!

-no le hagas caso Aominecchi...aun que por algo debe decirlo- dijo con el leve rubor, al ver la mirada asesina del moreno, salio corriendo con la pequeña- ¡vamonos ya! dijo antes de pedir un auto bus para dirigirse al parque.

-esto no es buena idea.

-¡Vamos shin-chan! quiero subirme a todos los juegos.

-¡pues hubieras venido tu! y asi yo me quedaba con Shizu en la casa-

-awww le dijiste "Shizu" ya te estas encariñando.

-¡C-callate!.

-ademas... ¿que clase de esposo seria si te dejo solo en casa?

-no eres mi esposo.

-¡Deja la negacion!

Ambos jovenes se dirigian tambien al parque de diversiones, Midorima mas a fuerzas que por voluntad, ellos tenian que cuidar a una bebé. Y eso era muy distinto, sin embargo Takao habia insistido casi toda la semana, y lo chantajeo donde mas le dolia...

Conseguirle sus lucky items de un mes, y no solo eso...cargarlos por el, especialemente por que ahora que llevaban a la bebé a todos lados, llevar lucky items habia quedado en el pasado.

-...- no quizo discutir mas con el pelinegro, se estaba tomando las cosas muy apecho y eso...lo hacia sintir algo incomodo.

-Shin-chan...si no lo aceptas tirare lejos tu lucky item- dijo levantandolo, el cual era una figurita de panda.

-¡No lo tires!...de acuerdo...ya, lo acepto-

-¿enserio?

-¡NO!...

-Me pregunto cuando llegaran- comento Himuro, ellos ya habian llegado hace un buen rato, y no habia señal alguna de los demas.- no lo se, pero yo ya quiero entrar Muro-chin- dijo Murasakibara mientras comia algun dulce.

-¡Yo tambien!- dijo el pequeño Shinobu, Himuro suspiro- de acuerdo...pero...esperemos solo un poco mas ¿de acuerdo?- al pedir aquello, los otros dos suspiraron molestos, pero resignados tomaron asiento en alguna banqueta y siguieron comiendo. El pelinegro suspiro...era como lidiar con dos niños pequeños...

-¡Juegos!

-¡Si!- gritaban los mellizos pelirrojos, los cuales jaban a Kouki ya dentro del parque, no dejaban de señalar todo a lo que se querian subir, por su parte Akashi los seguia dentras, sintiendo algo de compacion por el castaño.

-T-tranquilos...nos subiremos a todos- les prometio tratando de calmarlos, pero al parecer no sirvio de nada- Akashi-san...- volteo a verlo suplicando por ayuda, el pelirrojo sonrio y se acerco a los tres.

-si se calman iremos por un helado-

-¡Helado!- gritaron antes de calamarse y caminar sin tantos gritos...

-n-no deberias sobornarlos siempre- el pelirrojo sonrio ligeramente- era eso o terminarias sin brazos...

-gracias akashi-san- esos pequeños eran unos demonios, y si...lo estaban jaloneando de un lado a otro, aun no entendia por que a el le tocaron dos...¡era tan injusto! pero al menos Seijuro aligeraba la carga un poco.

-¡Corre mas rapido Kuroko!

-¡Eso intento!-

Ya llevaban dos estaciones recorridas, siempre que llegaban el vagon ya se iba de nuevo y con el ...el pequeño Tora, Kuroko ya casi no corria del cansancio, Finalmente en la tercera estacion lograron entrar y salir rapido con el pequeño.

-¡Al fin!- suspiraron ambos, y comenzaron a caminar para tomar el vagon de regreso...

-Kagami-kun...-

-¿Que sucede?...-

-...ese no es Tora-kun...-

-¡Devuelvanme a mi Hijo!- se escucho a lo lejos, aterrados bajaron al pequeño y salieron corriendo hacia la otra estacion...

No, tal vez tardarian un poco mas en encontrar a su pequeño Tora.

-¡Corre Aominecchi! ¡Corre!- gritaba Ryouta con la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Despues de esto ¡Te matare Kise!- el moreno corria a su lado desesperado, y detras de ellos venian dos oficiales de policia.

-p-pero fue culpa de ¡Nanao-chan!

El caso...

Nanao habia pateado el tobillo a un oficial de policia,¿ Por que?, nadie lo sabe, pero ahora eran perseguidos sin fin.

Finalmente llegaron a los vagones del tren y se sentaron agotados... tendrian que enseñarle modales a la pequeña Nanao, una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Aomine comenzo a carcajearse.

-¿que es tan gracioso?.

-¡Tu cara de panico!- dijo entre risas, Nanao comenzo a reirse de nuevo- Corre Corre- lo arremedaba.

-¡No te burles! ¡No queria ir a prision!.

-No ibamos ir a prision...tal vez solo una multa o un regaño.

-¿Como iba a saberlo?- se quejo el rubio cruzandose de brazos, pero poco duro su molestia y comenzo a reirse tambien imaginandose la ridicula escena.

-¡Al fin!- grito kagami levantando a Tora como si de un tesoro se trataba- ¡te atare a mi y pondre un localizador en tu frente!.

-Tranquilo Kagami-kun.

Finalmente habia encontrado al pequeño, eso les costo mucho tiempo corriendo y pequeños secuetros...pero ya lo habian encontrado y ahora se dirigian al parque...

Sin duda algunas el viaje al parque de diversiones fue un acto titanico...¿que pasara una vez que lleguen ahi?

Nos vemos en el proximo acto!

Si les gusto no olviden comentar :3 gracias a eso actualize esta historia que la verdad...pensaba olvidar, no soy buena en el humor :3 GRACIAS¡


End file.
